youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Viktor Roth
iBlali (bürgerlich'' Viktor Roth, * 29. Februar 1992 in Jessil, Kasachstan), auch bekannt als ''Ali oder Aligator1024, ist ein YouTuber in den Bereichen Vlogs, Comedy, Unterhaltung und Gaming.iBlali Wikipedia, abgerufen am 18.02.2018 Am 2. März 2019 lud er sein letztes Video auf iBlali hoch. Mit diesen Video hat er sich von iBlali endgültig verabschiedet und hat VIK (ehemals BlaVlog, Bücherclub) zu seinen Hauptkanal gemacht. Allgemeine Informationen Ursprünglich lebte iBlali mit seiner Familie in armen Verhältnissen in Jessil (Kasachstan). Als er 6 Jahre alt war, zogen sie zusammen nach Deutschland in die Stadt Hamburg. Weitere Zeit später zog er nach Köln. Kanäle Aligator1024 Hauptartikel: Aligator1024 Seit dem 17.06.2006 veröffentlichte iBlali Let's Plays von Nintendospielen auf Aligator1024. Bl4li Während seiner anfänglichen Zeit als Let's Player betrieb er ebenfalls den Kanal Bl4li, auf welchem er Kurzfilme veröffentlichte. Diese Erfahrungen verschafften ihm schließlich einen Übergang zu seinem jetzigen Kanal iBlali. iBlali Hauptartikel: IBlali Den Kanal iBlali startete Viktor 2011 mit den 4 Formaten iBlali, Trve and a Half Men, Ali-tells und Flop-Games. Seitdem gewann er schnell viele neue Zuschauer und Abonnenten. Die Qualität seiner Videos steigerte sich immer weiter und es wurden neue Formate eingeführt. In einen Info Video sagte er, dass ihm Ali Tells,Creeps und Videospielmythen (können jedoch manchmal kommen) keinen Spass mehr machen würde und dass er deswegen auf Let's Plays umsteigen wird. Schließlich stellte er sich ein Team namens "Bücherclub" auf und produzierte seine Videos. Ali Tells, Creeps und Videospielmythen kamen ein wenig häufiger. BlaVlog (jetzt VIK) Neben iBlali besitzt noch einen Zweitkanal namens BlaVlog. Gegen Ende des Jahres 2016 wurde Viktor wieder aktiv auf dem Channel und hat ihn in "Bücherclub" umbenannt. Die meisten Videos auf dem Kanal werden in Zusammenarbeit mit Nia Cavaon und Toni Pirosa erstellt. Es sind meist Meinungsvideos über aktuelle Themen und Vlogs. Seit 2018 heißt der Kanal "VIK" und wurde zum Hauptkanal, da iBlali eingestellt wurde. Formate Ali Tells In diesem Format kommentiert iBlali Kommentare auf lustige und unterhalsame Weise. iBlali hat einen sehr ironischen und sarkastischen Humor, was besonders in seinen Ali Tells Folgen deutlich wird. Anfangs 2016 hat er das Formaz eingestellt, da es ihm nach eigener Aussage keinen Spass mehr machte. Allerdings kamen bis Mitte 2016 vereinzelte Folgen online wo er aber verdeutlichte dass sie nur kamen, weil er gerade Lust dazu hatte. Ende 2017 nahm iBlali das Format wieder auf, da er der Meinung war, dass "iAsk" "Ali Tells" immer ähnlicher wurde. Ask Ali In diesem Format beantwortet iBlali Fragen und Kommentare etwas ernster. Doch auch bei Ask Ali reist er hin und wieder einen Witz. Dieses Firmat wurde inzwischen mit "Ali Tells" zusammengeschweisst und in "iAsk" umbenennt. Videospielmythen Das Format Videospielmythen kam früher öfters, heute wird es öfters mit den Creeps ersetzt. In diesem Format stellt er durchschnittlich 5 Mythen vor, die einerseits unheimlich oder interessant sind, darunter sind auch Easter Eggs. Creeps In den Creeps stellt iBlali sogenannte Creepypastas, also durch das Internet entstandene Gruselgeschichten, vor. Dies geschieht meist in einer düsteren Atmosphäre, früher waren die Creeps noch die Videospielmythen. iAsk "iAsk" ist ein neues Format welches seit dem 24.9.2016 auf seinem Kanal fast wöchentlich erscheint. Das Niveau wurde mit diesem Format ziemlich angehoben. Es ist eine Mischung aus "Ali Tells" und "Ask Ali". Ende 2017 wurde das Format von iBlali jedoch wieder eingestellt, da es seiner Meinung nach immer mehr "Ali Tells" ähnlich wurde. Weitere Formate * Würdest du eher ... * iBlali * What if? * Google It * Let's Plays * Bücherclub * ViksNews Dönerbuden-Ali Dönerbuden-Ali ist das einzige Alter Ego von iBlali. Er ist ein Pseudo-Gangster-Rapper, der bereits mehrere Rap-Songs herausgebracht hat. Besonders in den älteren "Ali Tells"-Folgen wird iBlali von Dönerbuden-Ali gedisst und beleidigt. Auch wurden von iBali dargestellte Zuschauer in den Sketchen in "Ali Tells" von ihm beleidigt oder geschlagen (humoristisch dargestellt). In seinen Rap-Songs erzählt Dönerbuden-Ali über sein "Gangster-Dasein", was allerdings nicht wirklich als solches bezeichnet werden kann ("Scheiß auf Alkohol, wir haben Robby Bubble..."; Dönerbuden-Ali, "Schöneburgweide"). Songs * Hände hoch * Schöneburgweide * Kindergarten Kiezking * iBlali-Bah! (nur teilweise) * Dönerlife * Bobbywagen (Parodie auf "Babawagen" von ApoRed) * Disstrack gegen Leon Machère (Remake von "Hände hoch") Kooperationen * Yuki (Exfreundin) * Lord Abbadon (Ehemals) * ApeCrime * Julien Bam * Joon Kim * Unge * Y-Titty * Jarow * LeFloid * Toni Pirosa * Vincent Lee * Niacavon. * Exsandrius * Phil Laude * Rezo * Weitere Bekannte Aktionen Magst du Bratwurst? Lange Zeit wurde iBlali in den Kommentaren danach gefragt, ob er Bratwurst mag. Eine Person fing anfangs damit an, ihm diese Frage zu stellen. Selbst in den Interviews mit Newdoo (alle entfernt), wurde die Frage gestellt und iBlali hielt kurz den Kopf des Erfinders der Frage in die Kamera. Mit den Jahren hörte der Witz wieder auf. Erste Beefs mit Drachenlord Am 13.08.2016 nominierte iBlali am Ende seines Roast Yourself Videos die 3 YouTuber Drachenlord, TANZVERBOT und Exandrius.iBlali - BAH! YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Drachenlord hatte zu dieser Zeit jedoch keinen Strom und wollte deshalb mit iBlali darüber reden. Zudem bedankte er sich für die Nominierung.Drachenlord bedankt sich für die Nominierung AltschauerbergExpress, abgerufen am 11,06.2017 iBlali wollte jedoch keinen Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen und bezeichnete Drachenlord später als arrogant. Am 04.09.2016 tweetete Drachenlord eine Nachricht identisch an einige andere YouTuber, in welcher er um Rückmeldung bat. Die Aktion wurde von vielen als Spam angesehen. Selbst Gronkh reagierte darauf.Spam von Drachenlord Altschauerberg Anzeiger, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 iBlali verwies auch auf Gronkhs Antwort. Am nächsten Tag fragte Drachenlord, ob er iBlali beweisen dürfte, dass er nicht arrogant ist. iBlali wollte sich jedoch nicht weiter zu Drachenlord äußern, da er laut eigener Aussage unbeabsichtigt in das Drachegame (siehe auch Haider) hineingeraten sei.iBlali lehnt Kontakt mit Drachenlord ab Altschauerberg Anzeiger, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Oktober 2016 fuhr Drachenlord 3 Tage nach Köln. Er wollte in der Stadt mitunter mit iBlali und anderen YouTubern über die Arroganzanschuldigungen reden. Kurze Zeit später gab iBlali bekannt, dass seine Reise nach Japan beginnen würde.Fahrt nach Köln und Reise nach Japan Altschauerberg Anzeiger, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Drachenlord teilte daraufhin auf Twitter mit, dass dies wegen seiner Fahrt nach Köln zeitlich beabsichtigt sei. Daraufhin provozierte iBlali ihn mit weiteren Tweets. In Köln selbst bekam Drachenlord schließlich die Gelegenheit mit Leuten zu sprechen, die iBlali persönlich kennen. Mitte November 2016 zeigte Drachenlord iBlali und Gronkh in einem Video den Mittelfinger.Drachenlord zeigt Mittelfinger AltschauerbergExpress, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Ende November folgten zudem Videos von Drachenlord, in welchen er Fragen an Gronkh und iBlali stellte und auf Antworten hoffte. Weiterhin wollte Drachenlord mit iBlali auf YouNow Kontakt aufnehmen. iBlali lehnte die Anfrage wieder ab und verwies auf die Mittelfinger-Aktion. Danke dafür iBlali Am 15.02.2017 veröffentlichte iBlali schließlich eine Ansage gegen Drachenlord, obwohl der Streit von Drachenlords Seite seit mehreren Wochen eingestellt war.Ansage gegen Drachenlord YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Drachenlord antworte auf die Ansage, hatte sie laut eigener Aussage allerdings nicht geschaut. Wenige Tage später veröffentlichte er ein weiteres Video, in welchem er nur über die Roast Yourself Challange redete und Ideen ankündigte.Drachenlord über die Roast Yourself Challenge AltschauerbergExpress, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Anschließend dauerte es nicht lange und ihm wurde ein Zahn ausgeschlagen. Er behauptete in einem zugehörigen Video, dass seit der Ansage deutlich mehr Hater bei ihm erschienen sind. Zu dem genauen Vorfall äußerte er sich jedoch nicht. Er gab allerdings entsprechend iBlali die Schuld für die Tat und bedanke sich mehrmals ironisch bei ihm für die Ansage mit den Worten "Danke iBlali" bzw. "Danke dafür iBlali". Auch das Video trägt den zugehörigen Titel.Dragen Monday 45 - Danke iBlali YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Daraufhin fingen erste bekanntere Freunde von iBlali damit an, sich auf Twitter für verschiedene Ereignisse bei iBlali zu bedanken und so wurde die Bedankung bei iBlali schnell zu einem bekannten Trend im deutschen Bereich auf YouTube. Selbst iBlali schrieb auf Twitter, dass Danke dafür iBlali das neue Magst du Bratwurst ist.Danke dafür iBlali - Das neue "Magst du Bratwurst?" Twitter, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Zudem veröffentliche iBlali anschließend ein weiteres Video, in welchem er mitunter erwähnt, dass Drachenlord ihm mit dafür schuld gibt, den Zahn verloren zu haben. Weitere Beefs mit Drachenlord Am 26.05.2017 fragte Drachenlord iBlali auf Twitter erneut danach, zu streamen. iBlali provozierte ihn jedoch nur wieder mit neuen Tweets und Drachenlord wurde erneut in einem Video von iBlali erwähnt.Drache beeft erneut? YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Daraufhin folgten wieder von Drachenlord Tweets gegen iBlali und er sagte, dass er, wenn es sein muss, wieder mit YouTube anfängt, nur um iBlali zu strafen.Drachenlord Comeback Twitter, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Ein letztes Video gegen iBlali folgte schließlich kurze Zeit später.Danke dafür GootVik YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Beef mit Tanzverbot Ausstehend Trivia * Er bezeichnet seine Fans und Zuschauer als iBlali Positiv. * Er spricht neben deutsch und englisch ebenfalls russisch. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1992 Kategorie:Gründung 2011 Kategorie:Comedy Kategorie:Vlogger Kategorie:Mehr als eine Million Abonnenten Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Mediakraft Kategorie:Gründung 2006